Super Smash Bros Heroes: World Mission
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Join your avatars to save both real world and Smash world from the Tabuu Organisation. Use your amiibo to awake the fighters old and new from their coma, stop the clones and stop the return of Tabuu, Galleem and Dhakron. OCs welcome.
1. Setting of a new age

Chapter 1: Setting of a new age

We come to a futuristic city where buildings were covered in dozens of posters, statues and billboards built on all Nintendo characters, as well as some characters from Sega, Bandai Namco, Capcom, Square Enix and many many more.

You see, this is a world to Super Smash Bros Characters, who were ventured as heroes. The denizens of this world were obsessed with a new way of Amiibo battles known as Super Smash Bros Heroes, a game which had taken place after Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

After the defeat of Galeem and Dharkron, Smash Bros had become mighty popular all over the universe and players here battled with their Amiibos, taking control of characters, such as Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu and so much more. All fighters who fought in all Smash Bros games, including past incarnations, former Assist Trophies and newcomers were all playable making it a roster of over 10000 characters.

Super Smash Bros Heroes was so popular in this town, known to all as Hero Town, where the game called the attention of two young teenage boys, the first being a short plump young man about Mario's size, only he had long brown hair and wore a blue shirt and dark blue shorts.

Beside the figure was young man, his height greater than his companion, while he had blonde spiky hair, wore a green jacket and zip up red pants.

The two currently looked up at a screen on one building to see a match was taken place.

On the sides of the stands next to some podiums was a girl with black hair, styled in a ponytail, who wore a blue shirt and yellow shorts, where she was against a black haired man with a blue headband, a red shirt and yellow trousers.

Then both sides slid seven Amiibos each on the scanner table, and as they did, the girl's Amiibos glowed, causing a holographic Mario, Breath of Wild Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Samus and Marth to appear before them, while on the boy's side, his Amiibos glowed and the holographic forms of Sonic the Hedgehog, Cloud Strife, Pac Man, Megaman, Crash Bandicoot, Bayonetta and Ryu appeared.

Once all sides were chosen, a portal appeared before them and the Amiibos leapt in, before all attention turned to the screen.

The Battlefield stage was selected and from one side, Mario's team appeared through the portal on one side of a solid while battlefield, while Sonic's team came out from the other side before charging to battle.

Starting in the fight, Mario used his shield to block out a quick spin dash from Sonic, before quickly switching from defence to offence and casting out a fireball from his palm that Sonic jumped over, showing the two had decided to pay close attention to each other in their fight, while Kirby and Pac Man brawled against each other, blocking each other punches and kicks, while using their unique talents to try and best the other.

Ryu fired his Hadoken, which Marth avoided, before he tried to use his Shield breaker attack upon Ryu, who blocked with his Focus Punch, showing that be it against a fighter, a blade or even one with long ranged weaponry, Ryu was one of great power and of skill.

Not one who was unfamiliar with combat, having had his share of taking out minions and bosses, Crash withdrew his signature weapon, his Wumpa Fruit Bazooka, firing like crazy as he launched the unique fruit that grew upon Island at Fox.

But not planning to let a little fruit get the better of him, Fox used his blaster to cancel the attacks, causing each orb of Wumpa to blast in a midst of purple juice, before Fox and Crash charged at the other, where Fox brought up his Reflector to defend from Crash's spin attack, before striking the Bandicoot with a few kicks, but Crash rose his leg and blocked Fox's leg with his own, where both grinned, Fox out of seeing Crash's determination and Crash just because he was Crash.

With the only females of their teams, Bayonetta showed she was not just a pretty face as she combatted Samus, blowing a kiss, before firing off a series of energy shots at the Bounty Hunter, who curled up in her Morph Ball form and rolled out of the way, not only avoiding the attack, but it allowed Samus to charge her Beam Cannon in the process, where she then returned to her normal state and fired off her attack, casting off a great blast of energy, which Bayonetta managed to absorb by calling upon a wall of demons, making her cross her arms and grin, liking to see Samus wasn't going to be a pushover, but an actual opponent.

Wanting to prove his power was greater than Pikachu's, Megaman charged his cannon and fired off a blast of energy, which Pikachu knocked it away with his tail, before tapping into his own power, where he called his name loudly, causing the atmosphere above Megaman to change to a collection of dark clouds that then launched down a bolt of electricity, via his Thunder attack, hitting Megaman and sending him back a few feet from the recoil effect of the blast.

Being warriors of great skill, namely close combat and blades, Cloud and Link clashed their unique swords back and forth, the Buster Sword and the Master Sword clashing in a great battle of mighty steel.

But seeing Link's skills matched Cloud's, the black hair boy decided to go for a different path of attack as he commanded Cloud to use his Blade Beam, casting off the energy from his sword, which the girl working alongside Link acted to and had Link counter with his Ancient Bow, the bolt having enough power in it to stop Cloud's attack.

Back with Sonic, having luck on his side as a Smash Ball landed closeby, it allowed Sonic to tap into the power of the Chaos Emeralds and turn into Super Sonic, only to see Mario used a feather to become Super Mario, granting him a yellow cape and even greater powers, where the two players pointed at each other, making them both charge and collide their fists to each other.

Outside the screen, both boys watched in excitement at seeing the power Mario and Sonic were releasing in their fight, how the other pushed their foe to their limit and continued to try and upstage the other.

"So this is Super Smash Bros Heroes?" The spiky haired boy asked, impressed.

"We never played before but we do love Super Smash Bros. Guess we'll pick it up as we go along." He then said, knowing it'd be a while before he could master such combos, but believed he could learn.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go register." The shorter male said as both ran inside the building, ready to receive their Amiibos and officially become part of the Smash Bros fighting regime.

And while rushing inside of the registration building, neither were aware that an armoured man was watching with interest.

"Who are those two? Something seems odd. What is this power I am feeling?" The armoured man questioned, feeling as though he would encounter the newcomers in the future.

-Inside the building-

The two were standing in the arena where the players were still battling it out, climbing the ranks to show their skills, combating against friend and foe alike, while some were in solo sessions, training their Amiibos, learning the best combat styles they could.

"Wow. The arena from before. It's all so electric." The shorter male said with awe, before stating. "Looks like I made the right choice to watch."

"You're right. Everyone's really into their battles. You can tell just by watching them." The spiky haired man said in reply, before asking. "But do we want to try it out sometimes?"

Before answering, both overheard a woman and a male talking not far from their current location, getting curious as they listened in.

"Hey, I hear there's a exhibition match going on over there." The woman said.

"No way! So does that mean everyone can enter?" The tiny male questioned.

"Did he say EVERYONE can enter?" The shorter male then asked, before he said to his friend with excitement. "This could be our chance. We won't get far because we never played before."

"Yeah, but we won't get anywhere if we don't play at all." The spiky haired male pointed out in reply, before both made their way to the register, where a woman who wears a blue uniform and has black hair and a small hat was there.

At seeing the boys, she smiled and asked. "Would you like to register for a exhibition match?"

"Yes Please." The younger of the duo said in reply, his determination making the woman smile, before following her tasks as she asked. "Ok then. Then could we have your names and Smash avatars?"

"Errr... the names we get, but what are Smash Avatars?" The spiky haired male asked, somewhat confused by the question.

"Ah, two beginners?" The woman asked, smiling as she assured and said. "Don't worry about a thing, I walk you through each of the steps. The first is to input your names."

"Ok. Well my name is Joseph and this is my pal, Spike." The shorter male said, introducing himself and his friend.

"Joseph and Spike. Alright then. your names are now input within the server. Next, please select your avatars." The woman said, before explaining. "Your Smash Avatar represents you in Super Smash Bros Heroes. You can choose from a Mario Hero, a Hylian Hero, a Metroid hero, a Fire Emblem hero, A Kid Icarus hero, A Pokémon Hero, a Xenoblade hero, a Star Fox hero, a Mii hero or even a Kirby Hero. Each avatar has different traits so pick the one which suits you best."

"OK. I select the Mario hero." Joseph said, putting his faith in the hero of the Mushroom kingdom.

"Guess I'll get the Hylian hero because it is Legend of Zelda." Spike said, revealing his interest in the Zelda franchise, where the receptionist smiled and informed. "Congratulations. You are now officially registered."

"Awesome! So does this means we can start battling?" Joseph asked with a fair amount of excitement.

"It sure does." The receptionist replied, smiling as she asked. " Do you have your main seven Amiibos?"

"If not, you can always buy more in our shops." She then added.

"We sure do. Joseph got mostly Mario ones such as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi and Dr. Mario. I got Link from Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Breath of Wild as well as Zelda, Young Link, Toon Link and Sheik." Spike informed, but was glad to hear they could always buy more Amiibos if they ever decided to change their fighting styles.

But as they showed their Amiibos, Joseph and Spike felt as though something was calling to them through the Mario and TP Link Amiibos, which the receptionist noticed and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We've got our Amiibos." Joseph said, shaking off the weird feeling, only for Spike to whisper. "You felt that weird sensation earlier from our amiibo?"

"Yeah, I got a strange rush. It was as if my heart was leaping out of my chest." Joseph said, but found it didn't hurt and guessed. "Maybe we are so excited for SSBH than we thought."

"Ok, the exhibitions are about to start! Joseph, Spike, please come on stage!" The announcer then instructed.

"Alright! We're on! Win or lose we've gotta give it our best." Joseph said as Spike smiled, looking forward to some Smash Bros.

The game went on to everyone's surprise, even to Joseph and Spike, they played amaziling well, defeating their opponents one by one which caught the attention of the armoured person who was watching.

"Incredible. Those two have improved by leaps and bounds in just one match. And they won to boot. They have more potential than complicated." The armour person thought aloud.

"Wow! SSBH is more fun that I thought!" Spike said as he won his next match, taking down a Fox with BOTW Link with his spin slash.

'Hmm... their abilities could be more useful elsewhere. He may be able to face the menace we're about to face.' The armoured man though, sounding further and further impressed.

But then all of a sudden, there was a great explosion heard from outside.

"What was that? It came from outside!" One of the spectators said.

"What is going on?" Joseph questioned, certain that the noise was not part of the game.

"This aura... it cannot be..." The armoured man said in shock.

"Come on. Let's check it out". Spike said to Joseph, rushing out the building where they were in awe to see King Dedede outside, only his eyes were glowing red, with a dark aura emanating around his body, while a massive hoard of Waddle Dees and other minions were seen wrecking the place.

"King Dedede? Why is he here? This must be related to the menace." The armoured man said as Spike and Joseph look at Dedede.

"It's Dedede! Someone's doing a great Dedede cosplay?" Joseph questioned with a fair confusion in his voice.

"Something feels off though" Spike commented.

"Stay back you two! This is no cosplay!" The armoured man called out to them.

"What? Is that the REAL Dedede?" Joseph asked in awe, just as Dedede turned and saw the two boys, before launching his Gordo at them.

"LOOK OUT!" The armoured man called, where Joseph and Spike braced themselves for the spikes of the living iron ball, but both found themselves unharmed a each produced a shield to knock the Gordo back at Dedede hitting him.

"Did they just reflect that Gordo with his shield?" The armoured man wondered.

From his attack a failure, Dedede snarled and charged at Joseph and Spike, but the armoured man got before the duo, withdrew a sword, before moving it in a circular formation above his head, before striking sending Dedede into a portal above, where all his minions followed him back.

With Dedede vanquished for the moment, the armoured man faced the pair as he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but that was no show was it?" Spike asked.

"No. I am glad you get it. My name is Armour Knight and that was the real Dedede himself." The armoured man said, turning as he told the boys. "I'll tell you the truth since you can handle it. We should move out of earshot first."

Heading off and moving to a secluded area, he then said. "That was the real Dedede. Well from the game world, but real."

"Are you serious? No way! But why would Dedede attack?" Joseph asked, just as confused as ever.

"He was being controlled by a new threat to both our worlds. The main server, the Master Core system, someone managed to hack the system and combine both the real Smash worlds and the real world slowly together." Armour Knight informed in reply.

"But who?" Spike asked.

"I don't know whom but you should know this. This organization is also plotting into the real Smash world too, creating terrible clones unlike puppets in Ultimate, to cause chaos and destruction. They brainwash the villains of Smash world to do their bidding and put up a mysterious electrical wave which put the heroes into a deep coma making them unable to battle". Armoured Knight reply, his words a grim concern to the boys and making Joseph ask. "Well what can we do to awaken them?"

"I have an idea. But we need your help, Joseph and Spike." The Armour Knight said, causing Spike to ask. "And how do you know our names? And what do you need our help with?"

"I cannot explain here. Would you Mind coming to Smash Lab and we'll talk there?" Armour Knight asked, heading off towards the tallest building in town, to which Joseph and Spike looked at each other and nodded, before following the knight to the labs, most interested in what he had to say and what they needed to do to save their worlds.

A/N: So would you like your avatars to be part of this. I can show you a picture via message but let me know if you're interested in reviews.


	2. Crisis and Team

Chapter 2: Crisis and Team

At the lab, Joseph and Spike walked into the room where a teleporter was seen in the centre, amazing the duo, but more so to see they were not alone, where they saw the same black haired girl and blacked hair man they saw on the screen was in the lab, as was a little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a Pokémon shirt alongside a set of blue shorts.

Beyond the three, Joseph and Spike saw a 10 year old girl with dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail, cerulean eyes, fair skin, a dark purple t-shirt with Bass's helmet printed on it, thick black sunglasses, faded blue jeans, silver boots, thin silver-chain necklace with a Zero pendant from Mega Man X, small light blue purse with Mega Man emblem and an Eevee plushie named Minnie in said purse, while close to her was a young man with dark brown hair, who wore a black shirt, purple pants, flips flops and a watch.

Next is a a male with black and white hair wearing a white shirt, a black jacket and black trousers.

And lastly there was another girl, who looked around the age of 15 that had a red mario-like cap with two leaf antennae like that of a Pikmin's on top, a white button-up shirt with a yellow collar and red triangle patches on the bottom, matching white pants, gray armor plates, red cape, black shoes, and a winged star pin.

"Oh, hello. You two must be selected by the master too?" The black haired girl then said.

"Selected? Selected to what?" Joseph questioned.

"Quit playing dumb! You're here cause the master selected you two." The dark hair male pointed out.

"Master? We came here because the Armoured Knight asked us to." Spike said in reply.

"Yeah that's him. No one calls him by his full name these days." The blonde hair boy informed.

"I see..." Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, I am Samantha." The black haired girl then said, trying to be nice, before introducing the youngest girl as she added. "And this is Mezzo."

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." Mezzo said with a kind smile.

"Just call me Valter." The black haired male with the green headband just said with a distance in his voice before introducing the black haired male "And this is Zen Axel. He doesn't talk much but he can be a good sport."

"Hey" Zen just said to Spike and Joseph but keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Just call me Capt. Hidden Blade." The girl with the mario-like cap told the duo.

Curious, Joseph asked. "And why do you have a name like that?"

"He likes Pikmin characters." The brunette informed, before introducing himself. "Anyway, name's Nicholas."

"And I am Jimmy." the blonde haired boy said happily, just before approaching the duo and asking. "So you two were selected?"

All Joseph and Spike could do was nod, for the Armored Knight made his appearance known as he stepped into the room and spoke. "Good to see you're all here."

"Ah, Armour Knight." Joseph said, which made Nicolas say with seriousness. "Didn't we just tell you to call him Master?"

"It's okay. You two can call me Master, too. I am used to it by now" Armour Knight said.

"So you guys are SSBH players too right?" Jimmy then asked, curiosity getting him as he then followed up. "So how long have you been playing?"

"We just started actually." Joseph replied.

"Say what!? Total rookies? Master, are you sure about this?" Mezzo questioned.

"Never fear. They may be beginners but they are fast learners." Armour Knight informed, before adding with a confidence in his voice. "And they are special too. They just blocked an enemy attack a while back."

"No way! Are you serious?" Samantha questioned.

"I mean I don't know how we did it." Spike admitted.

"Well, you better figure it out soon." Hidden Blade said, before questioning. "Wait... did you say enemy just then?"

"Indeed. It seems my worst fears were correct. They are appearing in the real world." Armour Knight said in reply. "Joseph and Spike saw it too."

"Yeah. Armour Knight said something about Master Core's system being hacked." Joseph then said, concerning the others, where Mezzo asked. "Hacked?"

"They came from the Smash world." Armour Knight said, where Valter stated. "Then we're in a worst case scenario."

"I didn't know it was possible" Spike commented.

"Like I told you two before, something is anomalous is happening ingame." Armour Knight said. "The enemy who attacked you was a result of that anomaly. Someone hacked into the core and started slowly merging both worlds together. Smash World would collapse and more enemies will appear, which spells doom to this world as well."

"Boy, I wish you were joking." Nicholas said, where Joseph then asked. "So what's causing all of this?"

"A mysterious group appeared that wanted a ton of power and they are willing to cause the anomaly to get it. In Smash world, they created an electric field that immobilised the heroes of Smash world into an unconscious state, leaving them unable to fight back, while creating clones to cause chaos."

"Clones? Like Galeem's puppets?" Samantha questioned.

"No. These clones don't have spirits trapped inside them. They are dark clones who have the same moves as the originals, only they are more dangerous." Armour Knight informed.

"I bet Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and the villains are behind all of this." Zen theroized.

"No. The villains were brainwashed by this group. Joseph and Spike saw it in King Dedede just recently. They have no control over their actions but they are unwillingly alongside this new group." Armour Knight replied.

"See for yourself." He then said as he showed a screen of Smash world which was in ruins as greyish clones of each Smasher, all had red eyes are were causing a path of destruction, just before all saw Bowser, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, Wario, Waluigi, K. Rool, Ganondorf from both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, Ghirahim, Zant, Ridley, Dark Samus, Kamek, Meta Knight, Daroach, Marx, Wolf, Andross, Mewtwo, Porky, Black Shadow, Dark Pit, Medusa, Hades, Metal Face and many other villains filling the area, all glowing with dark auras and glowing red eyes.

And to the heroes' shock, they saw Mario, Donkey Kong, Link from Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Breath of the Wild, Zero Suit Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Daisy, Ice Climbers, Zelda from the three different Smash games, Sheik, Dr. Mario, Falco, Young Link, Pichu, Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, Diddy Kong, Snake, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, Sonic, Olimar, Lucario, R.O.B, Toon Link, Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Rosalina, Greninja, Pac Man, Palutena, Robin, Shulk, Duck Hunt Duo, Ryu, Ken, Cloud, Corrin, Bayonetta, Inkling, Simon, Richter, Isabelle, Joker and Incineroar all on the ground, unconscious.

And they're not the only ones as the newcomers Isaac, Krystal, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Banjo and Kazooie, Bomberman, Alucard, Lightning, Noctis, Jin Kazama, Akira Yuki, Fiora and more in a similar position.

Horrified at what she was seeing, Samantha said. "This is terrible."

"We can't let them abuse the game like that!" Joseph stated.

"I agree. We cannot allow them to abuse both worlds. We need to eliminate this threat no matter now. That is why I am assembling a team of my own and I trust you all cause you're just as powerful." Armour Knight said in reply.

But confused, Jimmy questioned. "Is there anyway to wake the heroes? Aren't they immobilised?"

"There is a way. Your Amiibos will help them awaken from the electrical field, allowing them to regain consciousness and fight again." Armour Knight informed, hope renewing the group, where Spike asked. "So you mean...?"

"Yes. With Smash Switches, you're all going to Smash world, destroy the clones and rescue the fighters" Armour Knight said.

"WE'RE going to Smash World?" Mezzo questioned in a great surprise.

"That's news to me!" Nicholas said.

"I heard from someone who once entered the game once and then retracted it so I can do it as well." Armour Knight informed, before he pointed out. "In fact, this lab is also a portal to enter Smash World."

"These are Smash Switches. They will take you all to Smash World." Armored Knight then said, handing each hero and heroine a device, which made Valter grin and say. "Wow. These are so cool."

"Just as I thought, they are compatible. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to use them." Armour Knight said.

"So wait, if we use these, would we'll meet the real Mario?" Joseph asked with hope and excitement.

"The Mario from Smash world, yes." Armour Knight said.

"Aww cool! I am so pumped for this!" Jimmy replied excitedly, always wanting to meet his idol, the mascot of the Pokémon franchise, the one and only, Pikachu.

"Don't get too excited. It will be dangerous. Would you all still be willing to go?" Armour Knight asked, offering a final chance to back down.

"Of course. I really want to meet Link!" Spike said, before saying with a sense of nobility. "But more than that, I refuse to let anyone mess up the game. Everyone deserve to play it and have fun. I won't let anyone say it in the otherwise!"

"Me neither. It's unforgivable! Putting heroes to sleep and making clones! And if we're the ones who could save this world, then we need to step it up!" Joseph added, which made the other players smile and nod, agreeing to his words.

"That's the kind of courage I need. Thank you all. I hereby declare you Smash Bros Heroes! More players will join you soon. But for now, step on the teleporter." Armour Knight said, watching proudly as the group nodded and stepped in place.

"One more thing, when you enter, you become your avatars so you can fight there too." Armour Knight informed. "I will be your ally and not you master. I'll keep watch here."

Curious, Valter asked. "So what's our first move?"

"First, we need to awaken the original twelve. Well... fourteen if you count each different Link. We can still pinpoint their location. I hope you all have their Amiibos." Armour Knight said in reply.

"Of course. I got Mario's and Luigi's Amiibos, while Spike got all the Link Amiibos." Joseph said.

"I've got Samus and Falcon's Amiibos." Samantha informed.

"And I have Kirby and Ness' Amiibos." Hidden Blade added.

"Are we really gonna need Ness?" Nicholas questioned, before pointing out. "I still think he is a weak kid."

"Again? I've told you a million times, don't underestimate Ness or Lucas. They may look like weak kids but they are powerful." Valter said defensively, where he then said. "I carry out a Fox Amiibo and Nicholas has Donkey Kong and Yoshi's Amiibos."

"And I have Pikachu and Jigglypuff's right here." Jimmy said, showing his Pokémon Amiibos.

"I got mostly Joker, Fire Emblem and Shulk amiibo but I'll help you out" Zen said.

"Good. We've got the Amiibos so we can wake the heroes from their slumber." Armour Knight said with relief, before holding out a handful of cards as he told the group. "And take these cards. They contain the items you may need."

Taking the stack of cards, each displaying an image of items they all knew would come in handy, Spike smiled as he spoke for the others and said. "Thanks. You can count on us, we won't let you down."

"Neither will I. I will keep in contact with you in this lab. Best of luck all of you." Armour Knight replied, before the heroes and heroines all nodded as their Smash Switches glowed and all were teleported on a new adventure, to a new world, to Smash world.

A/N: Zen belong to Codexenon, Nicholas belong to killerprod1, Mezzo belong to AngelZeroEXE, Hidden Blade belong to popsiclecream795. Ask for more and they will be included in future chapter.


	3. Rescuing Mario and Link

Chapter 3: Rescuing Mario and Link:

As everyone was teleported to the Smash World, they were all flying inside a stream of energy that guided them, where the group found themselves floating around in space, noticing thousands of passing shooting stars and nebulas through their travel.

"Whoa..." Everyone responded with awe, to which Joseph looked at the stars with a big smile on his face, just before he spun around and looked back to Spike.

"Man, looking at these stars remind me of when we were at camp several years ago." Joseph said, sharing his thoughts and feelings as he told the others. "We would just stare at the night sky competing on how many stars we can count under a minute."

While Spike stared at the stars, some worry began to fall upon him, to which he then said. "We are taking responsibility to save both the Smash World and our world. You can say that the weight is beginning to take an effect on me..."

From the concern, Samantha tapped Spike's shoulder, causing him to look at the girl and saw her smiling at him with caring and understanding.

"Listen, we are all in this together." She informed, keeping her hand on Spike's shoulder as she added. "And no matter what, we all have your back."

From her encouraging words, Spike felt fairly better, more so as Mezzo held Spike's hand, showing an innocent smile filled with positive energy as she nodded, agreeing with Samantha's words.

"Yeah! We can do this." Spike then said with his confidence renewed, before asking. "Right Joseph?"

"Yeah!" Joseph called in reply, his voice filled with confidence, which made Spike, Samantha and Mezzo all smile.

While Captain Hidden Blade felt some relief to know her allies were more focused, looking ahead, the blonde called in warning as they ventured closer and closer to the Smash World. "Everyone brace yourselves. Who knows what will happen over there?"

Bracing themselves, the light that lead to the Smash World began to grow a little brighter, where the group had to cover their eyes from the sudden intensity, before all felt strong winds fill the ara, pushing the heroes away from one another.

"What's happening!?" Joseph questioned in concern.

"Everyone try to hold each other's hand!" Zen called, taking the lead, which caused all to act fast as they tried to grab the other's hands, before their beings were all consumed in light, to which the balls of light were scattered and one manage to land on a familiar area, Smash World. Recovering from their rough journey, Joseph, Spike and Zen found themselves standing in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, which amazed the three to see the at the various characters and creatures minding their own business throughout the area.

Fire Flowers, Golden Coins, Question Mark Boxes, it was a Mario fan's dream.

"Whoa. This is Smash World's Mushroom Kingdom?" Joseph asked, before touching a Golden Coin, which spun around at the contact, causing him to say. "It looks so realistic."

"We got separated from the others, so we should try to find them and..." Zen began to say, remaining in the lead position, but cut his sentence when noticing Spike's different outfit.

"Wait a minute... is that you Spike?" He asked, confusing Spike to the question until he looked down and he was surprised to see his entire appearance has changed, to which he now wore a green tunic with white patterns, a blue scarf-like cape flowed around his neck, while a brown belt and strap were set around his chest. Cream coloured trousers covered his legs, while a green cap covered his head, highlighting his now pointy ears. But one of the great changes within the boy was the copy of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield set on his back.

"Whoa! Guess Armour Knight was right." Spike said as he examined himself, drawing his blade, giving it a small practice as he commented. "I have become a Hylian."

From Spike's changes, Joseph then noticed that his appearance had changed too, looking like a blue clothed Mario with yellow overalls and a brown belt. He even had Mario's moustache and a cap with a capital "J" on it.

"Whoa... no kidding." Joseph looking at his outfit with a great surprise, wondering which of Mario's powers he could use right away and which ones he would need with the assistance of the various items of the Mushroom Kingdom.

From Spike and Joseph's changes, Zen examined himself and saw he had taken the form of a green haired Fire Emblem hero that had a purple headband and matching coloured cape. He and wore a blue tunic, a dark gray shirt and dark grey pants, while hilted in its sheath and attached to his belt was a mighty looking sword.

"Hmmm... a little flashy but I can get used to it." Zen commented.

"So I'm just guessing, but I bet the others would transform too." Joseph said, where he then thought aloud. "I wonder what the others will take the form of."

"Seems like it. I suggest we continue with our mission and seek out the original fourteen." Zen suggested, putting their mission ahead, believing that they would reunite with their allies eventually.

However, before heading off, Zen's expression turned solemn as he said. "Hey Joseph? Spike... I'm sorry..."

Confused, Spike asked. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"I just wish I knew what had happened back there. If I was more alert, then maybe we wouldn't have been separated in the first place." Zen replied, blaming himself for their separation.

"Hey now we are all rookies here, right? It was out of our control." Joseph replied, trying to ensure their ally that there was no reason for blame to fall upon anybody.

"Yeah... but still..." Zen began to say, only for Spike to cut in. "No excuses Zen, we will find all our new friends, ok?"

"Friends, huh?" Zen asked, smiling as he then added.. "We are friends?"

"Of course!" Joseph replied, his tone filled of enthusiasm.

Zen looked at his hands and clenched both into fists, feeling his confidence return as he declared. "You're right... We will find them!"

In agreement, the trio started their journey.

"Guys, I hate to ruin our conversation but I see something! Mario and the three Links! We found them!" Joseph then called out.

Looking ahead, the three could see the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as three Links of three different eras, the Hero of Time, Hero of Light and Hero of the Wild, only the four heroes were lying on their chests and were in unconscious states.

"Good work. You managed to find Mario, OOT, TP and BOTW Link." Armour Knight said through the communicator, where he then informed. "They seem to be alright. Just unconscious."

But before they could approach the heroes, to check on them, Spike, Joseph and Zen realized they were not alone, where they turned when the three sensed a dark force coming their way, looking over to see dark evil clones of Mario and the three Links appear before them, having dark grey clothes, grey hair, light grey skin and red pupils for eyes.

"Are they clones?" Zen questioned.

"Yes. Those are some of the clones here. Be careful, they may look like the original Smashers but they are still dangerous." Armour Knight said in reply, his tone of great cautiousness.

To their shock, the Mario clone rose his hand and readied a fireball to end the real Mario, while the three Link clones readied their bows to finish off the three Links.

"No! They're going after Mario and the Links! We must save them!" Spike stated as he, Joseph and Zen acted quickly as they blocked the clones' path, defending the real Mario and Links.

"You should still use your Amiibos during this battle. You can enter yourself and use six or use seven to battle for you. Just use your Smash Switch and it should summon them for battle." Armour Knight informed, causing the three to nod in reply, withdraw their Amiibos, where Joseph scanned the Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Rosalina and Dr. Mario Amiibos and summoned a copy of the fighters to the battlefield, where each braced themselves for battle, gaining a red triangle above their heads to show they were allies and not foes.

Spike scanned the OOT, TP, BOTW Link, Young Link, TP Zelda and Toon Link Amiibos and called them to battle, while Zen used his Amiibos, which included Shulk, Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Corrin and Joker.

And with the new figures standing in their way, the clones prepare themselves for battle.

Starting off strong, Zen and his Amiibo army leap at the OOT Link copy, slashing at the false version of Link with their combined blades, while the Joker Amiibo joined in with his knife.

As Zen's Amiibo army are on the offensive, the clone OOT Link managed to block their attacks with his copy of the Hylian Shield, which then he countered with the great spin attack, damaging those around him, where they were knocked back from the slice attack.

"Even as copies, it's a lot stronger than what I thought." Zen commented, while a drop of sweat fell from his face, his warning causing Spike and Joseph to nod, knowing not to underestimate their opponents.

Spike supported Zen with having his five Link Amiibos each fire off a series of arrows, with TP Zelda casting din's fire, causing the clones go for a defensive position and have OOT and TP Link block the arrows.

"What!? They blocked them!?" Spike questioned in shock at their actions, seeing the clones working as a team and more coordinated than Galeem or Darkon's puppets.

"There's gotta be an opening or something..." Joseph said, knowing that their enemies seemed strong, but knew they were not invincible.

And as Spike then saw the Link clones about to use their Smash attack, that is when he saw it.

"There's an opening! TP Link, strike now!" He called, the command causing TP Link to nod and use his Spin Attack, knocking the clones back and dealing a great amount of damage.

"You did it, Spike!" Zen said, before making sure not to let his friends down and called to his Joker and Ike Amiibo fighters. "Attack now!"

The Joker and Ike amiibo fighters obeyed as they struck the clones of BOTW and OOT Link back, while Mario and Rosalina struck the Mario clone back with a great amount of force, combining Rosalina's Luma launch with Mario's uppercut.

Believing they were starting to get the hang of the fight, the three followed their gut instincts.

"Fireball!" Joseph called, firing his signature Mario move and striking the Mario clone back from the ball of blaze.

"Fire Arrow!" Spike announced, using his bow alongside his Young Link Amiibo, where both fired a set of arrows at the OOT Link's clone.

"Marth, Shield Breaker! Roy, Flare Blade!" Zen bellowed with a great might in his voice as Marth attacks the BOTW Link clone with a powerful thrust attack while Roy follows-up with his Binding Blade consumed with flames and attacks the BOTW Link clone with an explosive blow which slightly injured Roy in the process. "That will do it!" Zen replies proudly to both Marth and Roy.

"Alright, we've got them on the run!" Spike called, seeing how they were seemingly winning now.

However, the clones rose and seemed quite enraged.

"Tsk... this is getting irritating. We must find some way of beating them." Zen said.

The Amiibo warriors of Mario, TP, OOT and BOTW Link glared, before looking back to see the real unconscious Mario and Links, where all nodded at each other, which Joseph noticed and pointed out. "Wait. Our Amiibos are up to something."

The Amiibo fighters then held their hands out in front of the fallen fighters, where a white ball of energy appear from their palms, continuing to confuse all and make Joseph then ask. "Now what are they going?"

"Remember when I said your Amiibos will help awaken the fighters?" Armour Knight asked, before he informed. "That is what they are doing now."

The Amiibo Mario and the three Links then threw the balls of light towards the real Mario, OOT, TP and BOTW Link, which glowed on the fallen fighters and was then absorbed into their being.

At first there was silence, but then all saw Mario's hand twitch as he slowly began to rise, alongside the three Links, where all began to rise to their feet, slowly getting on their knees as they awoke.

"It worked! They're waking up." Spike called.

OOT Link opened his eyes first and they first thing he saw was his descendants, which made him ask. "Huh? W... who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Twilight Princess Link said in reply, before he then saw BOTW Link and he asked "And you. Are you also me...?"

"Yes. I am Link. But who are you two?" BOTW Link questioned, quite surprised to see his timeline counterparts.

"Link? Link and Link? Why are you-a all here?" Mario asked as he saw the three Links, which made him rub his head from the confusing sight.

"Mario?" All three Links asked.

"Mamma Mia. Seeing you three here reminds me of the good days together. And is this Smash world? We were called here again?" Mario questioned.

"Smash World? Of course. It has to be. But I feel funny. It's as if I cannot fight as I used to." BOTW Link said.

"It's because of the electrical waves that knocked you four unconscious." Zen informed, where the four Smashers turned and saw the avatars with their Amiibo warriors against the clones.

"Whoa! Who are you, and is that another me with you?" TP Link asked with a puzzled voice.

"Yes. I have always wanted to meet you, Link, but we need to deal with these clones before we can." Spike said, pointing to the clones as he asked. "Think you can help us?"

"Ok, but why is there another me? I feel like looking in a mirror." Mario asked, looking at his Amiibo fighter.

"Look out!" Joseph suddenly called as the clones launched themselves at the original warriors, who looked up and rose quickly, avoiding the attacks and striking back.

Mario then readied a fireball and held it to his clone's chest, before setting it off, destroying his doppleganger, while OOT and TP Link held their Master Swords and stabbed their clones through the chests, destroying them as they faded into black particles, while BOTW Link held his bow and arrow and fired it through his clone's chest, where the clone also burst into data and bits.

"Wow. That was the real Mario in action." Joseph said, awe-struck at Mario's performance.

"Thank you, guys." Spike said to his Amiibos, before retracting their imagines into their Amiibo stands, allowing them to rest.

Stunned, OOT Link questioned. "Whoa. Where did the other copies of us just go?"

"They were called by our Amiibos and we can use them for battle." Zen replied.

"Wow. Those little figures? Reminds me of the day we used to be Trophies." Mario commented, crossing his arms, which caused Joseph to nod and say. "Yeah, but it's great to see you guys in person. We have a lot to tell you."

"Ok, well you can start by telling us who you are and what's going on here?" BOTW Link asked, not wanting to seem rude, but also wanted to know who their new allies were exactly.

From the question, Joseph, Spike and Zen told them everything: about the electrical waves that disabled them, their Amiibos, their team and the organization threatening both worlds. Mario and the Links were a good audience. They were surprised in all the right places.

"So it was those waves that knocked us unconscious?" TP Link asked, before following up with a second question. "And the others are in peril too?"

"Yes. And our other friends should be here too. We're on our way to find them as well as your friends." Joseph said in reply, before he asked. "Will you help us?"

"I never thought Super Smash Bros was THAT popular." Mario confessed.

"And you kids have great power at your disposal too. So you can count on me." The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom then said.

"It'll be strange fighting alongside me from another timeline, but if our Zeldas are here, then they might need us." OOT Link added.

"I am surprised to hear that an organization could be powerful to control one as evil as Ganondorf, so I see it as my destiny to fight by your side." TP Link said as he looked upon the Triforce mark on his hand, seeing it glowing, as if telling him to accept the new path given to him.

"Me too. I want to see what you guys are made of. After all you did save us." BOTW Link added, which made Spike smile and say. "Getting praise from Link. It feels amazing."

"Which one?" Joseph whispered.

"Anyway... we need to find the others. They're sure to be with your friends as we speak." Zen said, guessing the others had already met a few allies and a few enemies themselves.

"Wait. My Smash switch is picking up a signal. Samantha and Valter are nearby." Spike informed, before adding. "And two signals are with them, one closely sharing the energy of the Chozo and one from Starfox."

"It must be Samus and Fox." TP Link guessed, knowing that while the two fighters could handle themselves, their unique weapons made them that much more powerful.

"But Fox and Samus might be in trouble as they might be unconscious too and against their dark clones." BOTW Link added with a concerned voice.

"Then let's-a go and save them!" Mario said, taking the lead, where the others followed the Italian plumber away from castle of the Mushroom Kingdom and to where Samantha and Valter were supposedly located.

As they begin to continue their journey, OOT Link looked back for a moment and Joseph turns to him. "Hey are you ok?"

"No… It's nothing." OOT Link responds calmly, but shortly looks back and whispers to himself. "I feel that it isn't just our archenemies that have come here…"

At a far distance at the mountain sides of the Mushroom Kingdom, we see a short glimpse of Ghirahim's face as he gives an evil smirk and teleports instantly shortly after.


	4. Rescuing Samus and Fox

Chapter 4: Rescuing Samus and Fox

As the group made their way towards Samantha and Valter, Spike, Joseph and Zen told Mario and the three Links exactly how popular they made Smash Bros, how their individual franchises combined as one was a worldwide phenomenon.

"So we gained more popularity after our fight against Galeem and Dharkon in your world?" Mario asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah." Joseph replied, smiling as he added. "And thanks to Professor Mashiro, the creator of the Master Core System, the server that created this game. He's always there with a goal for people of all ages to have fun."

"Professor Mashiro huh?" Mario questioned, where the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom then commented. "He seems like a very nice person".

In agreement with Mario, BOTW Link nodded, before having to ask. "Is there a chance that we can meet this Professor Mashiro one day?"

At the question, Joseph, Spike and Zen stopped for a moment, where their expressions turned solemn.

"The thing with that is..." Spike tried to say, until Zen stepped in.

"The Master Core System was his final creation just before his end. From beginning to end, he was an inspiration to us, the soul reason why in our world Smash Bros Heroes is so popular was because he made it possible." Zen told the Links, before his gaze turned to Spike, where he apologized for interrupting.

But Spike just smiled and assured. "Don't sweat it, it's ok. So long as the message got out, is all that matters."

"Sorry to hear that." TP Link then said, apologizing if his BOTW self had caused offence, but looking at the group, all just smiled.

"Spike! Joseph! Zen! Up here!" The familiar female of Samantha called, only as the group looked up, they saw her in a red coloured Zero Suit outfit, similar to Samus', while Valter had changed his attire to aa Kid Icarus tunic, gaining a set of angel wings and a blue sword.

"Thank goodness you're all ok." Samantha said, smiling in relief to see her teammates, feeling Valter shared, but he seemed more amazed to see the Nintendo heroes amongst the group as he called. "Mario! And the three Links! You already awoken them? Seeing them for real is just amazing."

Curious, OOT Link asked. "So you are from their world as well?"

"We sure are." Samantha said in reply, smiling confidently as she declared. "And we came here to help you all."

"Well you can start by answering a question. Have you seen a woman in armour or an anthro fox around here?" Mario asked.

"You mean Samus and Fox?" Valter asked back.

"We found them, however, Samus is back in her Zero Suit as it seems someone stole her armour." Valter then informed, making a motion to the north, where all saw the unconscious forms of Zero Suit Samus and Fox McCloud on the ground.

"Hey, Fox! Samus! Are you two alright?" TP Link questioned as he and BOTW Link knelt by Fox's sides, wishing they had a Heart Container to restore the health of their allies.

"They seem to be okay. They just need a little more rest." Mario said as he and OOT Link checked on Samus, seeing she too was alright.

Looking at the pair, Valter commented. "So now all we have to do is wake them up."

"That's my cue." Samantha said, reaching for her bag for her Amiibos, believing her Samus and Fox amiibos could do the trick.

But before waking Fox and Samus up, a familiar dark presence filled the heroes and heroines, where all saw a dark copies of Fox and Samus.

"Just great, more clones, and they're not alone." Valter pointed out, where he and the others saw Ghirahim had appeared in a flash of black and gold diamond shapes, showing he was one of the brainwashed villains, for his eyes were red and his body was glowing with a dark aura.

"Ghirahim!? I didn't expect to see him here!" BOTW Link said, not having fought Demise's blade himself, but knew that the demon was a powerful foe.

"We've got to stop him and the clones. So get ready!" Mario called as he and the three Links braced for battle.

"Come on out!" Samantha then announced, calling her Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Bayonetta, TP Princess Zelda, Lucina and Rosalina Amiibos out for battle, to which Valter followed along as he summoned his Pit, Palutena, Ryu, Noctis, Crash Bandicoot and Fox Amiibo warriors for battle, before Joseph, Spike and Zen called upon the Amiibos they used beforehand, where all then braced for battle.

Starting off, the Fox clone used his Blaster and fired off a set of shots at the Amiibo Fox, who used his Reflector to bounce away the attacks, where Crash then leapt in and attacked the clone with his Spin Attack knocking the clone back, just before Ghirahim showed his power, summoning a line of daggers, targeting Crash, which he released, planning to impale the air right out of Crash's being.

But acting fast, having dodged countless projectiles and dangers, Crash slid under the attack, where Valter then commanded Crash to fight back with his Fruit Bazooka, where the heroic Bandicoot shot off several rounds of Wumpa Fruit.

Ghirahim avoided the attacks, teleporting around the area, appearing in the air and casting off several more daggers at Crash.

But watching the back of her friends, Samantha acted fast, commanding TP Zelda to use Nayru's love, reflecting the dagger back at Ghirahim, which struck him, but with his armour-like skin, the blade dealt little to no damage.

While Ghirahim continued teleporting around the area, trying to cut Crash down, the Bandicoot continued to avoid the attacks with a great nimbleness, while the Fox and Samus clones combined their attacks, firing off a line of laser shots and Beam Cannon blasts, leaving the team in a defensive formation.

"Take cover!" Valter shouted in the open, following up with commanding Pit to use 'Guardian Orbitars', before his Fox Amiibo used his reflector, while Zen helped out with the defense with the power of his Amiibos.

"Shulk! Monado Art: Shield! Joker! Makarakarn!" He commanded, causing the symbol in Shulk's Monado to gain a green light, which he then linked to his allies, encasing them in barriers, before Joker added to the shielding as he summoned Arsene, casting a shield to reflect the projectiles.

And adding protection herself, Samantha once again commanded TP Zelda to cast Nayru's love for further defense.

"Talk about out bringing the big guns." Spike commented, taking cover from the Fox and Samus clone attacks, where he stated. "We've got to find a way to counter them."

Samantha looked at Spike as a drop of sweat fell down her cheek and said. "We can't take them on all at once. We have to separate them somehow."

"Any ideas?" Valter asked, open to suggestion, turning to face Zen, who asked. "W... what are you looking at me for?"

"Well, we can always be a bullet range for these copies, because I'm not dying knowing you have a knack for these sorts of situations! You've played enough Fire Emblem to know these sorts of situations?" Valter said in reply, his tone going a bit higher due to the predicament.

"Valter you're giving me too much credit here, even if its from a completely different game... but I'll try..." Zen assured as he looked around the areas, looking back to the Samus and Fox clones, who were still firing multiple rounds of energy bullets.

But facing Spike for a moment, he then asked Zen. "What is it? You've got something?"

"If Spike can have his Links to shoot multiple arrows and Samantha's Bayonetta's pistols as a decoy, I can use Robin's Arc Fire to spread them out a bit. Following that, Valter bring out Pit and Crash on the side with Pit's bow and Crash's Fruit Bazooka. And this one is a gamble, but we take our offensive heroes with an offensive strike. I'll do my best to keep Ghirahim busy as long as I can." Zen said in reply.

"No. Let us deal with Ghirahim." The real TP Link said, drawing his Master Sword. "You handle the clones."

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. Just focus on the clones." Mario said as he punched Ghirahim back, annoying the Demon Lord.

"Alright. We'll leave the originals to deal with Ghirahim while we take out the clones." Spike said.

"You've got it!" Samantha added as her Zero Suit Samus Amiibo fighter avoided the cloned Samus' charge shot, before facing their foes.

Starting with phase one, the Links shot several rounds of arrows towards the clones, following up with Zen's command to Robin of Using is Arc Fire tome to create a blast of flame to spread out the clones.

"NOW!" Zen then called, where the bullets ceased for a moment, allowing Valter and Samantha to quickly sprint towards the clones, to which Valter commanded Pit and Crash to attack from the distance.

Now following up with Marth, Roy, Ike, Corrin, Noctis, Ryu, Bayonetta, and Lucina charged towards the clones for an offensive counter attack, where the Fox Amiibo then delivered a roundhouse kick into his clone's stomach, making him crash back, before Joseph's Mario Amiibo cast off a fireball.

Against the Links, Ghirahim tried to slash his sword at the three Links, who blocked Ghirahim's assault, just before Mario grabbed the Demon Lord's sword, spun him around and threw him aside.

"Yes, against our onslaught these clones don't stand a chance." Valter said.

"Time to wrap it up and then we wake Samus and Fox!" Zen then said confidently.

"Then let's show the teamwork we can do." Spike said, taking command as he called. "All our strongest Amiibos attack at once!"

The Amiibo Mario, TP Link, Samus, Pit and Shulk all nodded and charged with Pit, TP Link and Shulk, impaling the Fox clone with their swords, while the Amiibo Mario and Samus blasted the clone Samus away, making both burst into data.

"Wow! They actually did it!" BOTW Link said with pride, only to turn around when he heard groaning, seeing Ghirahim retreating.

"Hey, come back here!" He called, only for Ghirahim to vanish in a line of black and gold diamonds, where Link was about to make chase, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go." OOT Link said, before pointing out. "We got bigger things to worry about."

With their latest victory, all the fighters were called back their Amiibo forms, expect for Samus, Zero Suit Samus and the Fox Amiibos, where all then turned their attention to the real Samus and Fox.

"Can you please wake them up?" Samantha asked, to which TP Link lifted Fox's head, resting it on his lap, while Mario and BOTW Link tended to Samus.

The Amiibo Samus and Fox nodded, and like the Mario and the Links before, both summoned a ball of light, which floated upward and entered Samus and Fox's bodies, where the pair groaned as they regained consciousness.

"Urrgghhh…" Samus groaned as she rose up from BOTW Link's lap.

"Samus, thank goodness you're awake." Mario said relief.

"Mario? Link? Why am I on the floor?" Samus questioned, highly confused.

"Hey, Fox. Are you alright?" TP Link asked as Fox rose from his slumber.

"Oh, Link. It's you." Fox said, glad to see the hero of Hyrule, before confusion filled him as he had to ask. "Wait? Why are there three of you, and who are these guys?"

"Just give us a moment and we can fill you in on what is going on." Zen said, starting off the story of what had occurred and what was to happen.

After filling them in, Samus was stunned, but spoke first.

"I see. So it was those waves which palayazed me of a sudden?" She asked, before commenting. "What a mess."

"And Wolf's being controlled by whoever's behind all of this?" Fox questioned, causing Valter to nod and say. "Yes. And it's likely that Andross must have be controlled as well."

"Not looking forward to seeing him again, but you kids really saved us back there. We owe you our thanks." Fox said.

"I can't believe my Suit was stolen again." Samus said with frustration, before guessing. "I bet Ridley and Dark Samus did this."

"Don't worry, Samus. We'll get it back." Samantha promised, rubbing Samus' back as she stated. "Samus, I've always admired you for your care and your strength, so I know if anybody can get back your Varia Suit, it is you."

"Thank you for expression of confidence." Samus replied, glad her heroics were inspiring to Samantha, which made her determined to keep showing them.

While the group were enjoying their talk with Fox and Samus, Spike's Smash Switch started beeping, which he withdrew from his right pocket.

"Guys. I am picking up Jimmy and Hidden Blade not far from here." He informed. "They must have found the other Smashers."

"Yeah, there's no mistaking that mystical power, it's Kirby." Mario said.

"And Pikachu, too. I felt his power not too far from here." OOT Link added.

"So what'd you say guys? Shall we rescue our buddies, Pikachu and Kirby?" TP Link asked as Fox smiled, nodded and spoke for his friends. "Of course. Fighting alongside you would be like old times."

"Besides, knowing you love animals, you can protect me if BOTW self tries to hunt me." He added.

"That was the first time we met and it was an accident!" BOTW Link snapped.

"Then let's go rescue them!" Joseph said, before all headed off

With Fox and Samus finally recovered, the gang began their travel, leaving the Chozo Ruins and heading towards Jimmy and Hidden Blade, along with Kirby and Pikachu.

At an unknown location, there was a short individual with only its swirly glasses illuminating a small portion of its face, typing several characters into a computer.

And although it is unknown, the individual slowly revealed an unsettling smile with a familiar phrase.

"I HAVE FURY!"


	5. Rescue Kirby, Pikachu and Daroach

Chapter 5: Rescue Kirby, Pikachu and Daroach

Some time had passed since the heroes had left the Chozo ruins, now with Samantha and Valter on their side, along with Samus and Fox, they marched their way towards the fields of Hyrule. Noticing that throughout their journey, the sun began to set and the clear skies slowly turned orange.

With the group starting to feel exhausted from their heroics, they all agreed of setting up camp.

But before they could rest, Valter pointed towards a small town up ahead.

"Look over there! Maybe we can find an inn over there." He suggested, thinking it better to sleep indoors than out in the wilderness.

"How are gonna do that?" Joseph asked, where he pointed out. "Heck, we are flat out broke."

Acting on his feet, Spike quickly pulled out his sword and sliced up a bunch of bushes, managing to find three green Rupees, where he said with a confidence. "Unless we find rupees around the fields, then we would have enough, right?"

Despite his optimism, the others showed a drop of sweat falling off of their heads.

Even though it took time, the group managed to pile up a total of forty Rupees, where they then entered the town, reading a sign near the front of the area that read 'Kakariko Village', knowing that it was a region of the Zelda reality.

As they continued further in the peaceful city and entered the local Inn, they were welcomed as if they were normal people, even though their avatars were from different series.

Approaching the front desk, Mario did the talking and requested for a room for five, but wanting some room to themselves, OOT Link suggested splitting into two groups and to have two different rooms, which came to costing thirty five Rupees.

After paying for their rooms, the group headed up the stairs and to their rooms, parting ways and preparing for the next day.

Within his room. Valter crashed on one of the beds, sighing as he said. "Man, after all that has happened, we can get some rest and shut-eye."

"Yeah... but we must get back into our mission tomorrow morning." Samantha pointed out to Valter, before Zen said to Samantha. "Yes, our mission is important, but our health is a top priority."

"I know that!" Samantha said back with an annoyed pout, a little bothered and embarrassed, which made the others laugh.

That was until their Smash switches started to ring, opening it to reveal Armour Knight.

"Armour Knight!?" Everyone questioned in surprise.

"Good evening. It looks like all of you are in one piece." The Armour Knight said in reply, where Joseph informed. "We already have recovered Mario, Link from OoT, TP, BoTW, Samus and Fox."

"Impressive. You have done more than what I have expected." Armour commented, before saying. "But there is something I want to talk to you all."

"What's the news? Did something happen back on Earth?" Spike asked.

"Luckily no, but it's something about your avatars." The Armour Knight replied in a serious tone.

Worried, but needing to know, Joseph asked. "We're all ears. What do you want to tell us?"

The Armour Knight took a deep breath and informed the heroes and heroines. "As you know, all of you are aware of smash fighters able to use a devastating attack known as a Final Smash. Over the span of Smash Bros, Final Smash has begun to evolve in different shapes or form for each specific fighter. For example TP Link's Triforce Slash and BoTW Ancient Bow. Over time each and every one of you would have the ability to unlock this great power for attacking or even transform to a more powerful being. Another thing I want to talk to you about. The archenemies of our smash heroes. If you see one having a weird looking red jewel with black angel wings around it... DO NOT fight them. I forbid you to do so or it will cost you your lives, literally..."

The room felt very cold with everyone having chills up their spines, before the silence broke as Joseph asked. "Y... you mean like gone, gone?"

"Yes, Joseph. They are that dangerous and who knows how powerful these villains are? So promise me to not fight them. None of you are ready to face them. And if any of you encounter them, so best to run away from them by any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?" Armour Knight questioned with a great seriousness, causing all to nod in reply.

"Thank you for telling this to us Armour Knight." Samantha replied, though be it with a slight concern in the tone of her voice.

"Thank you for listening to my warning. I apologize in advance for giving you a bleak outcome, but it is something that must be mentioned to you all. So I wish you all good night, and be careful in your journey heroes." Armour Knight said, disappearing and leaving the room in silence.

"Enemies stronger than us that can kill us easily..." Zen whispered with his body trembling, while Spike and Valter gulped and tried to pull themselves together, before Valter said. "So these guys are a no go in our who to beat list."

Joseph hardened his fist and looked at the others as he informed. "Everything has a weakness. Just right now we haven't found what is effective against these types of enemies."

"Maybe if we unlock our Final Smashes, maybe we can get a chance." Spike suggested.

"It's still too early to conclude to that." Samantha pointed out, before she asked. "Even if it was effective, would we be able to defeat them with just that?"

"I agree with her. For now let's just do what we have to do that Armour Knight told us. After that, we should regroup and figure out our next move." Zen then said, agreeing with Samantha, before feeling a tap on the shoulder and saw Joseph looking at him with a smile.

"I was actually thinking the same thing." He admitted, before asking. "Is anyone against the idea?"

Spike, Samantha and Valter looked at one another and then looked back at Joseph and Zen with a nod, where Joseph followed up as he said. "Then, for now, let's rest for tomorrow and get ourselves back at full force tomorrow morning."

As everyone fell asleep, Joseph was still awake in his bed and was looking out the window, watching the beautiful night sky, where he whispered to himself. "We have been chosen for this quest and we will finish it, no matter what."

Hours passed as the heroes and heroines took their time to rest, waking up the next morning by the cheerful call of several Cuccoos.

Preparing for their day, all got dressed, ate breakfast and prepared for their adventure.

With a layer of urgency weighing on the heroes, they overcame it with confidence and knew they were not alone in this battle, where the group left Kakariko Village and continued their travels within Hyrule field.

Across the fields of Hyrule, the heroes all gathered in the outskirts, searching for the other heroes and heroines to side with them, where Joseph commented. "Hmm... Jimmy and Hidden Blade should be around here."

"Guys! Over here!" Came Hidden Blade's voice, where all turned to see that Hidden Blade had taken a Kirby form with Knuckle Joe's Hair, while Jimmy took the form of a Pikachu with a red Doarach-like hat and cape and a Pokéball for a collar.

"Oh thank goodness you're all ok." Samantha said, before stating. "Though you two look even cuter than before."

"Yeah, I've taken the Pokémon form." Jimmy replied with a smile, adjusting his hat, where he commented. "I look cute as a Pikachu."

"You look like a Pikachu in Daroach's clothes." Samus said simply in reply, but secretly found the outfit adorable.

"And Kirby with Knuckle Joe's hair now that is new to me." BOTW Link commented, looking at Hidden Blade.

"Hehehe. I am glad you all found us and you awoken some of the heroes already. Nice work" Hidden Blade said with a smile.

"Speaking of Kirby and Pikachu, they should be around here somewhere" Mario said, looking around for their allies. "You two know where they were."

Before Jimmy and Hidden Blade could say anything, Twilight Link then called out "Mario, look! Over there!"

They all turn in shock to see a dark aura and red glowing eyes Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad, raising his Triple Star staff and charging an energy blast towards an unconscious Pikachu, where Kirby lay unconscious besides him.

"It's Daroach! Leader of the Squeak Squad! And he's going to kill Pikachu if we don't do something!" Fox called in shock.

"I've got this!" OOT Link said, taking out a Bomb and throwing it at Daroach, who saw it and used the blast from his staff to block the attack.

The heroes then leapt down to confront the brainwashed mouse leader.

"Mr. Daroach, stop this! Why are you trying to kill Pikachu?" Jimmy questioned, where BOTW Link informed. "He's been brainwashed. He cannot control his actions. It's just like Ghirahim."

"Then we have to take him down before he does anymore damage." Mario stated.

But before they could attack, a Pikachu and Kirby clone appeared besides Daroach, ready to assist him, frustrating the group as Zen said. "Drat! More clones!"

Suddenly, a small but strange looking green saucer with swirly blue eyes on top, along with that comes out a pair of teeth under the saucer with a built-in microphone

"You no good nothings enjoying my no goodness copies?" Speaking from this machine was Fawful.

"Fawful!?" Joseph and Mario shouted at the same time.

"Ummm... Gazoontight?" Jimmy respond with a confused look, before Mario proceeded to explain who Fawful is.

"Fawful used to be a sidekick for the evil Cackletta. She tried to steal Princess Peach's voice to awaken the Bean Star in the Bean Kingdom. Luigi and I were able to defeat both Fawful and Cackletta as she took over Bowser's body, but Fawful somehow survived. The second time we saw Fawful was that he was the one responsible for the "Blorb" epidemic happening in the Mushroom Kingdom. On top of that he was after the Dark Star to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. But with a truce, Me, Luigi, and Bowser worked together to stop Fawful." Mario informed.

"But the question is how or what brought him back?" Samantha then questioned.

While insulting Fawful, Valter asked. "Even so, why must that swirly eyed maniac even here in the Smash world?"

"Ya might wanna regret calling him a freak knowing his two attempts of nearly succeeding right?" Joseph asked, just before Fawful laughed at the heroes and bellowing. "Such sourly salt you fink-rats! You will soon be devoured with the mighty spicy hotness of pain!"

Suddenly, the saucer shot a satellite from the head of the saucer and the satellite created a sound wave with a radius hundreds of miles away, affecting everyone making Fawful laughs.

"You may be chowing down with your buffet of hero armies, but thank you for treating me how your little devices are capable of! For any non-served fink rats not yet see the new customer." He called, just as the saucer flew off as Fawful yelled. "I HAVE FURY!"

"Hey!" Zen shouted, angered that their enemy ran away, while Joseph asked with confusion. "What did Fawful even do?"

They were interrupted by the clones of Daroach, Pikachu and Kirby.

During the fray, the Armour Knight contacted as he said. "Fawful may be a strange creature, but he is no slouch when it comes to villainous schemes."

Engaging in their fights, Spike was blocking the Pikachu clone from its Thunder attacks with his Hylian shield.

"In English Knight! We're in a bit of a bind here!" Spike groaned.

"Fawful may have jammed your Smash Switches from that Sound wave of his specifically you cannot summon your Amiibos all at once, but are restricted to only one Amiibo at a time." Armour Knight explained.

"Darn it! Fawful really thought ahead of all this and our current powers." Zen said with a drop of sweat falling from his face, knowing it would be tougher to face their foes.

"Alright then. For now, regroup!" Joseph shouted in the distance.

Everyone gathered together, where the clones all began to charge at once.

With quick reflexes, Jimmy summoned his Pikachu Amiibo and took command.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" He ordered, causing his Pikachu to cast of electricity from his cheeks and hit the Pikachu clone, staggering it.

Engaging in their fight, Samantha withdrew her gun, while Zen unsheathed his sword.

"I guess we can't just rely on our Amiibos all the time." Samantha commented.

"This time we'll take them on together" Spike said, where he added. "We'll use our strongest Amiibos for this fight. Fawful didn't count on that. One each."

"You've got it!" Joseph said as he called upon his Mario Amiibo, Spike called upon his TP Link Amiibo, Zen called upon Joker, Valter summoned Fox, Samantha called upon Samus, while Jimmy called upon Pikachu and Hidden Blade decided to use Kirby for their fight.

Striking fast, Samus used the whip from her Paralyzer, while Fox and the three Links drew their weapons, leaving Mario in his own fighting stance.

The Pikachu clone charged at the Amiibo Pikachu fighter, who avoided a Headbutt attack and then used his Thunder attack to send the false Pikachu back.

TP Link used his Gale boomerang at Daroach, who flew out of the way, before Hidden Blade ordered his Kirby Amiibo to use his Cutter attack to make the mouse leader skid back.

Keeping the Paralyzer withdrawn, Samus swung the energy at the Kirby clone, who leap away, allowing the Joker Amiibo a clear shot as he fired off a set of rounds from his gun at the Kirby copy.

"We've got to take out the clones before we deal with Daroach and find some way to save him." TP Link said as and the Amiibo version of him clashed their swords with Daroach's staff back and forth.

Daroach then quickly counters TP Link while shooting out three dangerous stars towards them, knocking them back, while Zen and Spike quickly sprinted towards Daroach with a flurry of sword slashes.

Even as a puppet, Daroach was a trickster and had many traps to turn the tides as he quickly summoned a red colored bomb on the ground and teleports into the air.

Zen and Spike quickly escaped the distance from the bomb, but upon the explosion, they didn't expect the size of the explosion to be so big and were blown away from the impact, receiving several injuries.

"ZEN! SPIKE!" Samantha shouted in great worry.

"We've got them!" Both Joseph and Valter informed as the pair headed towards Zen and Spike, making a high jump to catch them and landing on the ground safely.

"Spike! Are you alright!?" Joseph asked with concern, where Spike started laughing, gave a small smile and a thumbs up as he said. "I'm not out yet."

Valter helped Zen, getting up to his feet.

"We got careless... I didn't expect Daroach to use a bomb at this range..." Zen said as he wiped off the small drop of blood from the side of his lip.

"Hold on." Joseph cut in, reaching into his pockets and withdrew a small set of item cards, which included a smoke bomb, a bomb-omb, a ray gun, a drill arm and a healing field, to which Joseph used the healing field card to treat Spike and Zen, curing the damage to the duo.

"You two sit still for a bit ok? Your Amiibos have our backs." Joseph assured, where Zen and Spike nodded and Spike then said to Joseph. "No way I'd let you go without backup."

Joseph just chuckled.

"You've got a point there man."

At this the TP Link amiibo swung his sword at the clone Kirby, sending it crashing back, while the real TP Link and BOTW Link readied their bows and fired, to which Daroach used another bomb at Mario, who leapt away, alongside Hidden Blade and the Kirby Amiibo, who used their Final Cutter attack to strike at the Squeak Squad leader.

"Ok, Mario! Let's take him down with fireballs!" Joseph called as he and his Mario Amiibo cast off their fireballs at the Pikachu clone.

"Armour Knight, how do we fix our Smash Switches?" Zen questioned as he continued to remain in the healing area, feeling himself back to full health.

"Working on it now." Armour Knight said in reply, where he added. "But you two can fight again, then give the Amiibos your support."

"Got it. Smart Bomb activate!" Zen announced, using a card while, Spike use a Smash Ball card and followed up with his call. "Smash Ball Card activate!"

With their calls, Joker Amiibo then summoned a Smart Bomb and threw it at Daroach, who avoided the bomb, but got caught in Amiibo TP Link's Triforce Slash, being slashed over before being slashed back to defeat.

"Nice job, Spike!" Fox cheered, looking at TP Link and called. "And watch this. Twilight Link, lend me a hand!"

"Alright. Time for a union attack!" TP Link replied as he and Fox stood back to back with their blaster and bow drawn, firing off their attacks as one and destroying the Kirby clone.

With one foe down, OOT Link then used his final smash, Din Fire, creating a shield of flames which burned the Pikachu clone to the core.

"Alright! We won" Mario declared, only to see Daroach rose again, while Fawful returned.

"HAHAHA! You fink-rats may have beaten the clones but our dark warriors cannot be beaten so easily!" Fawful declared.

"You lowlife..." Jimmy snarled, just before his bag began to glow, seeing his Daroach Amiibo was glowing and leaving him in awe as he asked. "What is happening?"

Getting a sudden answer, the Daroach figurine shot a beam of light at Daroach, causing him to scream of agony as he clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Look! Something happening to Daroach!" Valter said as the dark aura disappeared and the red glowing eyes disappeared, before Daroach collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT!? Totally unfair your Amiibos! How dare you!" Fawful shouted in anger.

"Of course. If our Amiibos can wake us from the waves, then it has the same effect to those who were controlled! In other words, Daroach is now freed from whoever behind this' control." Armour Knight said, greatly impressed.

"Now that's good news." Spike said, facing their enemy as he called. "Your turn now, Fawful!"

"You fink-rats think you can defeat me? I'll make you fall to despair with rotten desperation, you lot!" Fawful snapped back, but was cut by a new voice.

"You're the one who'll be falling to despair!" Daroach declared as he swung his staff to whack Fawful away like a home run bat, making him fly in the air screaming and shouting. "I WILL RETURN!"

"Daroach! You're free!" Zen said, where all called their Amiibos back, excluding the Kirby and Pikachu Amiibos.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. I don't know what happened but I know you save me from whatever been controlling me." Daroach said as he then turned to see Kirby's amiibo fighter and said. "So my little friend. You seem to be alright at well."

To his confusion, the Kirby Amiibo didn't reply.

"Wrong Kirby. He's over there." OOT Link informed, pointing to the unconscious form of Kirby and Pikachu, shocking and concerning Daroach, who then ran to Kirby's side and shook him softly.

"Kirby! Kirby, are you alright? Wake up!" He called, continuing to shake the hero of Dreamland.

"The waves are the cause of his unconsciousness. And you were actually going to kill Pikachu." Samantha said, looking at Pikachu.

"Can you two help awaken them?" Hidden Blade asked, where both the Kirby and Pikachu Amiibos nodded and summoned the same ball of lights, which were then absorbed into Kirby and Pikachu, just before being called back.

"Kirby...?" Daroach asked, still concerned until he heard Kirby moaning a little, stirring in his sleep.

"Poooyyyooo?" Kirby questioned as he slowly rose up and opened his eyes.

"Kirby! Thank goodness! You're awake!" Daroach said, relieved.

"Piiika..." Pikachu groaned as he too opened his eyes, where he found himself on Samus' lap.

"Pikachu, thank goodness you're safe." Samus said with a caring smile, which confused Pikachu at what was happening, but being in Samus' arms, the Pokémon couldn't help but smile at the blonde and nuzzle his cheek against hers'.

Ceasing in his affection, Pikachu looked around and saw some familiar faces and some new ones, where he asked in his Poké tongue on what had happened.

"Listen up you two. We have much to say." BOTW Link said, before they explained to Kirby and Pikachu on what happened.

As they explained what had happened, the Smash Switches glowed and the heroes felt their powers returning, where Armour Knight informed. "I restored the Smash Switches. You can go back to using all seven Amiibos at once."

"Thanks, Armour Knight." Joseph said with a smile as all turned and saw Pikachu and Kirby bowing to them in thanks.

"They are grateful for you to rescuing them, as am I." Daroach said.

"Daroach, do you know who is behind all of this?" Valter asked, only for Daroach to shake his head.

"Afraid not. Myself, Dedede and Meta Knight were trying to find out where Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and the other villains were going but before long, Fawful knocked us out." Daroach said.

"So Fawful is part of that group too?" Mario questioned.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said, saying his name and sections of it, where Jimmy used a Pokemon avatar, translating for Pikachu as he nodded and said. "Pikachu said I can't believe there's someone out there powerful enough to control Mewtwo, my hated nemesis."

"Guess Jimmy will do the talking for Pikachu." Valter commented.

"Even push comes to shove. We may have to join forces with our respective villains to fight this cause." BOTW Link said, knowing that OOT and TP Link would have objections to joining forces with Ganondorf, but also knew they had no choice.

"We are against with our enemies, but when a bigger threat rise we have no choice." Fox said as Mario, Pikachu and Samus agreed.

"Guys. I am picking Donkey Kong and Yoshi nearby. Rescue them and then set off to find Ness, Captain Falcon, Luigi and Jigglypuff." Armour Knight cut in, causing the heroes and heroines to all nod.

"That's right. And Mezzo and Nicholas are out there still." Spike reminded.

"Ok, guys. Let's find Yoshi and DK, and we'll see what this Smash Bros Heroes can do. Alright everyone. Let's go!" Joseph said as all resumed their journey.

-Meanwhile at an unknown location-

Fawful typing on a computer and laughs. "Those fink-rats may have won this dinner round today… but they have just tasted the appetizer of spiciness.

The door slides open and reveals both Doctor Wily and Doctor Eggman. "So Fawful, how was that little wave experiment?" replies to Fawful as he enters the room.

"For a mere prototype, it is deliciously effective. A very delicious invention Doctor." Fawful replies.

Dr. Eggman than steps in. "Well that was just child's play, I could have built a much better version of that than you can Wily!" Wily respond offended from Dr. Eggman's words. "How dare you, what makes you think you can built it better? I'M the one who invented it in the first place!"

Both Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman start bickering making jabs on one another verbally until an individual yells loudly.

"SIIIILLEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCEEEEE!"

Dr. Wily and Dr Eggman froze as their eyes are locked at Uka Uka, where below him was Dr. Neo Cortex covering his ears from the yelling "Could you be any louder than you already are Uka Uka?"

"Ahhh Dr Cortex, it is sweet and evil of you to come here." Fawful says with his signature grin.

"Yes Fawful, I have come to bring some updates for you. Two of my men Tiny and Dingodile have their eyes on what might be more of these stupid superheroes...or whatever they call themselves."

Until Fawful cuts in. "They are fink-rats, that's what these rotten rats are!"

"R-Right...fink-rats…" Neo Cortex raises his eyebrow with a confused look.

"He mean those Smash Bros heroes including that bandicoot who foil your plans most of the time" Wily said.

"I can see that. But what of that new group who already woken Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu right now?" Cortex said.

Dr. Eggman chuckles then turns to a laugh. "Even if these so called heroes were to stop us, do they think their little group of theirs could stop an entire army of villains, OHHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Unless they bring back that blue hedgehog?" Wily comments with an insult.

"Hush you! Or do I have to remind you about your many failures with that blur robot of yours.

Lighting begins to collide one another by both Wily and Eggman. Uka Uka silences them again as Neo Cortex sighs. Fawful than starts to laugh." This is the yoke of evil right here… we finally begin our step to rid of these rotten fink-rats... And be devoured with the fury evil of furyness!"

Outside the room there was a female Octoling eavesdropping of the conversation and quickly runs off by not getting caught as she whispers. "What are "they" really after…"


End file.
